


Monster Mash

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Prompt: Attending a Halloween party in costume





	

Warnings: Suggestion of Destiel, wearing a skimpy angel costume (if that needs a warning), suggestion of alcohol consumption, mentions of blood/gore/violence, smut, language

Fic:

“Damn,” Sam says as you reenter the room that you had been sharing with the boys. Dean whistles as he looks you up and down.

“What do ya think?” you ask as you spin playfully, “I almost chose the evil clown, but I thought Sammy would never agree to come with us if I did; so I went with sexy angel instead.” You show off your short white dress, white high heels, and your golden wings and headband with a halo fixed to it.

“Can you imagine if Cas saw you in that?” Dean asks, chuckling.

“Can you imagine if Cas saw you in that?” Sam asks his brother, the two of you laughing as Dean’s eyes narrow.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asks.

“Nothing,” you say, brushing the comment away, “So, where’s your costumes?”

“Don’t wanna be nobody but me,” Dean answers.

“Yeah, we just thought we’d go in our normal clothes,” Sam adds.

“Oh, come on,” you complain, “It’s a monster mash, not a plaid parade.”

“Sorry, a what?” Dean asks.

“You heard me,” you answer, “It’s a costume party, for Halloween. You’re supposed to dress up, it’s fun.”

“We’re dressed as the Winchesters, isn’t that scary enough?” Dean asks.

“You guys are no fun,” you groan, “If you don’t really want to go, then you don’t have to. Just stay here, I can go on my own.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asks, “We don’t know this town or who might be there.”

“Or what might be there,” Dean adds helpfully.

“I’m a big girl,” you tell him, “I know how to protect myself. Maybe I should take an angel blade with me to finish out the costume.”

“That might not be a bad idea,” Sam says. You sigh and roll your eyes.

“Look, it’s just a party,” you assure him, “I’ll be fine. I’ll see you guys later ok?”

“Here,” Dean says as he pulls his keys from his pocket and hands them out to you.

“Baby?” you ask, “Are you sure.”

“Not a scratch, you here, Angel?” Dean asks.

“Yeah,” you answer, “Not a scratch.” You snatch the keys before Dean can change his mind.

“Thanks! Don’t wait up!” you say as you grab your bag. You hop into the Impala and bring the engine to life before pulling out of the parking space and heading down the road.

When you arrive at the Babylon Ballroom, you pull into an empty space and cut off the car. Looking out the window, you notice people arriving in droves. You can’t help but marvel at the beautiful and elaborate costumes they’re wearing. After seeing all of these costumes, you felt out of place in your skimpy dress. That didn’t stop you from wanting to attend. Halloween was only once a year and you hardly ever got the chance to go to a party.

You grab your things and step out of the car, joining in with the large group of party goers. Music seeps from inside the ballroom, but it’s not the kind of music you had expected. Every piece is classical, played by what sounds like a live orchestra.

The ballroom itself is a thing at beauty. The shiny wooden floors are lit by gorgeous crystal chandeliers, fake cobwebs are draped between them to add a bit of decoration. In the corner of the room is a bar and a small table laden with finger foods. Opposite the bar are a group of tables, each lit by a candelabra holding three candles each. Each one has a beautiful black lace table cloth covering it.

Sliding up to the bar, you order your favorite drink. Most of the bottles behind the bar look like the usual drinks you’d find, but some seem to be filled with thicker, tar like liquids and even blood. It was a nice touch, adding to the creepy feel of the ballroom. You can’t help but comment on the bar tender’s contacts. They are yellow and make his pupils look like those of a cat. He thanks you and smirks as he hands you your drink.

Before heading off, you decide to grab a bite to eat as well. Most of the food looks irresistible and you can’t stop yourself from filling your plate with it. Other dishes, however, make your stomach turn. You were sure it was all in good fun, but you couldn’t bring yourself to touch the dishes that look like brains, intestines, or fingers.

Once you’re happy with your plate, you head to an empty table and take a seat. You watch as couples waltz elegantly across the dance floor. It made you wish someone would ask you to dance. As you sip your drink, you look around for someone you could ask.

Most people stand in groups. They must’ve come together because their costumes match. There are vampires, witches, pirates, zombies, celebrity impersonators, gangsters and flappers, the list went on. As your eyes flit around the room, you can’t help but notice the way people look at you. Maybe it was your costume, or maybe the fact that you were an outsider, but either way, all eyes were on you and not in a way you felt comfortable with.

Some people seemed amused by the fact that you were there. Others looked as if they wanted to rip your head off. You weren’t sure what you’d done to offend them so badly, but their stares make you squirm uncomfortably in your seat.

“What’s a beautiful angel like you doing in this Hell hole?” a man asks as he sits at the table across from you.

“Well, I was looking to have some fun, but I don’t think people want me here,” you answer.

“Maybe there’s a good reason for that,” the man tells you.

“Sorry, what?” you ask, shocked.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he continues, “Though I can’t say we’re disappointed you showed up, maybe we can play some games with you later; pin the knife on the hunter perhaps?” Your eyes go wide. Sam and Dean were right, you didn’t know who or what was at this party and now you were here alone without so much as a weapon to protect yourself.

“Get away from me,” you demand, pushing yourself away from the table.

“You play at being an angel,” the man adds, “But you’re no angel. You’re just as much a monster as the rest of us are. And now you’re here, without your precious Winchesters. What will you do in a room full of monsters with no one to protect you? How about we find out?” He stands from the table and grabs you in one swift motion. The next thing you know, he’s leading you in a waltz. You try to push him away, but as soon as you do, you find yourself in the arms of another monster.

You scream as you’re passed between monster after monster. Try as you might, you can’t seem to find your way out. You’re lost in a swirling maze of terrors and there’s nothing you can do to escape. The song comes to an end and the monster you’re dancing with dips you. He looks you in the eyes before smiling and revealing his sharp teeth. Another scream tears through your throat as the vampire prepares to bite you.

“Stop!” an all too familiar, accented voice shouts. The crowd laughs. The way the vampire has you dipped back allows you to see Crowley upside down, dressed as the devil in a black suit with red horns, a tail, and a pitchfork.

“Stop what exactly?” someone asks, “We’re only having a little fun.”

“Besides, what’s the harm in letting a hunter bleed out on the floor?” another monster adds.

“If we don’t kill her now, she’ll only kill us later,” someone so helpfully adds.

“Take your bloody hands off her,” Crowley demands.

“Or what?” someone asks boldly.

“Do you know who I am?” Crowley asks, “If you don’t release her this instant, there will quite literally be Hell to pay. This human belongs to me.”

“Demons,” the vampire holding you sighs. He rolls his eyes before leaning in closer to your neck, needle sharp teeth bared. You scream as his teeth graze your skin.

“I told you to release her!” Crowley shouts.

Air rushes past you and you don’t even realize you had been falling until Crowley’s arms wrap protectively around you. The vampire who had been holding you is pinned against the wall. Crowley holds you tighter to him, protecting you as the other monsters close in.

You fist your hands in Crowley’s suit jacket and bury your face into his chest as he snaps his fingers. The monsters scream and shout as they go flying backwards, away from you and Crowley. “Hold on, Poppet,” Crowley whispers in your ear. He snaps his fingers again and you feel the world spin.

When the world stills, Crowley stands you on your feet, placing his hands on your shoulders to steady you. You can’t help but notice that you’re standing in a bedroom, presumably Crowley’s bedroom. “What were you doing there?” you ask.

“What was I doing there?” Crowley laughs, “What were you doing there? You’re a human, let alone a hunter. There is no monster mash you can attend without expecting to meet at least one actual monster. You should never have stepped foot inside that building. What were you thinking?”

“I thought I was going to a party,” you answer, “A normal Halloween party. Why do you care anyway?”

“I don’t care,” Crowley says, “What makes you think I care?”

“You saved my life,” you say. Crowley huffs a laugh as he turns his back towards you. You cross your right arm across your body, wrapping your hand around your left shoulder. “Why did you do it?” you ask him.

“Because I knew that if I didn’t and the Winchesters found out I was there, they’d kill me,” Crowley answers.

“Is that the only reason?” you ask him. Crowley hesitates. You had to admit you liked him, you always had, but he had never shown any interest in you other than casual flirtation.

“What are you asking?” he questions. You remain silent. “I like you, is that what you want to hear?” he continues after a long pause.

“Only if you mean it,” you tell him. Crowley looks at you over his shoulder.

“And if I did, Angel?” he asks you.

“I - I don’t know,” you answer.

“I think you do know,” he says as he makes his way towards you again, “Why the angel costume?” You couldn’t help but notice the complete change in conversation.

“Because I wanted to,” you shrug.

“A witch you could’ve pulled off, but an angel? That’s a bit of a stretch isn’t it?” Crowley asks. You roll your eyes.

“It’s Halloween, we’re supposed to dress as something we’re not,” you answer, “So why the Devil costume?”

“Well I’m hardly the Devil,” Crowley replies.

“No?” you ask playfully, “Could’ve fooled me.” Crowley smirks and chuckles before lunging forward and grabbing you, pressing his lips to yours roughly. You react instantly, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him closer.

The horns fall right off his head as you thread a hand into his hair. “Come here,” Crowley growls against your lips. He guides you backwards, helping you up onto his bed. The mattress is a perfect height so that as he stands before you, you could easily wrap your legs around his waist if you wanted to. “Never thought I’d see an angel in my bed,” Crowley comments as he looks you over.

“I may look like an angel, but that doesn’t mean I’ll act like one,” you tell him. He raises an eyebrow at you as he watches you unzip the back of your dress. You pull the straps down, careful to leave your wings in place. With the straps of your dress low enough on your arms so that your bra is exposed, you lean back on the bed, placing your hands behind you for support. It’s only then that you spread your legs, exposing yourself to Crowley.

“Fuck,” Crowley whispers under his breath, “This must be what Heaven looks like.” You giggle as he runs his hands up your thighs and slips them under the skirt of your dress. Pushing the skirt up, he wets his lips as he looks you over. You lift your hips from the bed as he hooks his fingers into your lacey white panties and slides them down. He lets your panties fall to the floor, but keeps your white heels securely in place. “I still believe you chose the wrong costume,” Crowley says as he runs a hand along one of your wings, “A demon would’ve been much more apt.”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” you ask, “I’m sure you have demons in your bed all the time.” Crowley huffs a laugh. You spread your legs wide again, this time showing him your glistening core. He inhales sharply before moving to settle between your legs and reaching up to pull your breasts free of their cups. Your nipples pebble as he runs his thumbs over them.

“Do you know how many times I’ve pictured you like this?” Crowley asks. The implied message behind the question makes your stomach twist in pleasure.

“No,” you answer truthfully, “Honestly I’m surprised you thought about me like this at all. I figured you always imagined tearing me to shreds.”

Crowley laughs, “No, Love, I’d much rather have you like this; or perhaps against a wall, or bent over a desk, or riding me on my throne. Though I have to admit, more often than not I imagined tearing that bloody plaid you’re so fond of to shreds.” He leans in, taking one of your hardened nipples between his lips as he rolls the other between his finger and thumb.

“Fuck,” you whisper as your back arches towards him.

“Exactly what I plan to do, Love,” Crowley mumbles. His hand splays flat against the small of your back and pulls you to the edge of the bed so that your core is pressed right up against him.

“Crowley,” you moan as he bucks his hips against you. You can feel his erect cock through the rough material of his trousers. He grinds himself against you, the friction against your clit causing pleasure to radiate through your body. Your hands fist in his suit jacket, wanting to feel his bare skin against your own.

Crowley pulls his hands away from you just long enough to tear his clothing from his body. His suit jacket lands on the floor behind him. You loosen his tie and pull it from his neck as he begins working on the buttons of his shirt. Working together, you rid him of the material, leaving him bare chested.

You drape one arm over his shoulder and run the other hand up his abdomen and chest as you press your lips to his. The kiss is rough and forceful. He demands entrance to your mouth and you easily grant it. The taste of bourbon washes over your taste buds as he takes control of the kiss and his tongue explores your mouth. You wanted him, needed to feel him inside you, and he was taking things much too slowly for your liking.

Sliding your hands back down his body, you unbuckle his belt and pull it through the loops. Your fingers quickly get to work on the button and zipper of his pants. “Y/N,” Crowley groans as you slip your hand into his pants, taking his heavy cock in your hand. His arms wrap around you, pulling you closer as you stroke his length. He groans against your lips and you swallow the sound hungrily.

Crowley breaks the kiss and begins leaving kisses along your jaw and down your neck. “Why did you really save me?” you ask him.

“Couldn’t let my favorite human be killed,” he mutters against your pulse point before grazing his teeth against the spot.

“And I’m your favorite human, am I?” you question. Crowley hums in affirmation.

“I want you,” he mumbles, “Always wanted you, just never thought you wanted me.”

“I need you, Crowley,” you whisper in his ear, “Please.” He groans as you tug his earlobe with your teeth. Crowley places a hand to your chest and pushes you back against the bed. You reach up to take the halo off your head, but Crowley stops you.

“Don’t,” he says, “I want to fuck you just like this.” You chuckle before replacing the halo and moving your hands to fist into the sheets beside your head. Crowley’s eyes rake over you as he pushes his pants down around his ankles, his hard cock springing free.

“Crowley,” you groan, eyes fixating on his erect cock. Crowley smirks as he takes his length in hand and presses his tip to your clit.

“You want to be fucked by the King of Hell, don’t you, Angel?” Crowley asks as he teases you.

“Yes,” you moan as he slides his tip along your dripping entrance, “Please, Crowley, I need you.” You moan as he dips his tip into you before pulling it back out again. Propping yourself up on your elbows, you watch as he slicks his cock in your juices, the gentle friction of his skin against yours driving you mad. You need more. “Crowley,” you moan, drawing your bottom lip between your teeth as you watch him sink into you slowly. Your head tips back in pleasure as he bottoms out inside you.

“Angel,” Crowley groans. His hands slide up your thighs and take hold of your hips, holding tight as he pulls back and slams into you. You cry out as his pace builds. Your hands fist into the sheets as the bed creaks with each of Crowley’s rough thrusts. Writhing on the bed, you moan his name, calling him your King and telling him how good it feels to have him inside you.

One of Crowley’s hands reaches up and bunches your dress around your waist. Taking hold of the material, he uses it to pull you towards him, pushing him deep inside you with each thrust. “Y/N,” he grunts, “Angel, you take my cock so well. Fuck, you feel so good.” Your breasts bounce as Crowley fucks you and his hand slides up from your waist to grasp one of them.

You wrap your legs around his waist as your back arches from the bed, pushing your breast more firmly into his hand. Gasps, moans, and whimpers pass your lips as Crowley pushes into you again and again, your walls growing tighter around him. “Crowley,” you whimper, “Crowley, please.”

“Not yet, Poppet,” Crowley warns. He pulls himself from you, much to your dismay, and snaps his fingers. Your dress, bra, and shoes disappear, leaving you in only your golden wings and halo. “Sit up on your knees,” Crowley instructs. You do as he says, sitting up on your knees and putting your hands in your lap.

You try to make yourself look as innocent as possible as you watch Crowley kick off the rest of his clothing. Crowley crawls onto the bed with you and sits on his knees, holding out his hand to you. You take his hand and let him guide you to his lap.

“Come here, Angel,” Crowley encourages as you move to straddle his lap. His hands slide around your body, calloused fingertips caressing your skin. Crowley kisses you as he guides you onto his cock, filling you again. He guides you up and down, sliding his cock in and out of you over and over again. “Oh, Angel,” he groans, his hands pulling you tighter to him so that your bodies slide against each other with each movement.

You drape your arms over his shoulders, dragging your fingertips along his skin and mapping out the curves and edges of his body. “My King,” you moan. Crowley lifts his hips as he pulls you down onto him, making you gasp. It doesn’t take him long to work up to his former pace. You cling to him, kissing him sloppily as you ride him.

One of Crowley’s hands moves up to fist in your hair, tugging your head to the side to give him better access to your neck. “My angel,” he grunts as he leaves rough kisses against your neck. You love the way his beard scratches lightly at your skin. Crowley growls as his cock twitches inside you, his need increasing.

Crowley guides you back and lies you against the bed, settling above you. The new angle gives him better leverage, allowing him to thrust into you and hit your g-spot each time. “Crowley,” you moan as you writhe on the bed, “My King.” Crowley rests one forearm beside your head, his other hand twisting into your hair. His thrusts become more and more erratic and each one draws you closer and closer to the edge.

He nestles his face into the crook of your neck, his heavy breaths fanning across your skin. “So good,” he praises, “My little angel. You take my cock so well. Oh fuck, Y/N.” The pressure that had been building in your stomach threatens to spill over.

“Crowley,” you moan, fingertips digging into his skin. Your walls flutter around him and you know you won’t be able to hold on much longer. The sounds Crowley makes are enough to send you over the edge, but a particularly placed thrust makes you cry out as pleasure courses through your body. “Crowley!” you scream as your walls clamp down around his throbbing length. Your back arches and your toes curl into the sheets as your body is wracked with pleasure.

“Y/N, oh, Y/N, fuck!” Crowley grunts as he follows you over the edge. His cock pulses as he spills himself inside you, his muscles tensing and relaxing. Your bodies move in sync, helping each other through your highs. Crowley’s hands find yours, fingers intertwining as he presses your hands back against the bed beside your head. His lips find yours, kissing you as you both begin to come down from your highs.

“I should go,” you mumble against his lips once you’ve recovered.

“Now?” he asks, “Why?”

“The boys will expect me to be back at some point, and if I’m not, they’ll start looking for me,” you explain. Crowley pulls himself from you and rolls to your side before making his way to the top of the bed. He pulls back the sheets and settles beneath them so that he’s sitting up against the headboard, patting the bed beside him in invitation for you to join. “Besides, I left the Impala in the parking lot,” you continue, “And my stuff in that stupid ballroom.” You stand from the bed and begin grabbing your things. At some point, Crowley must’ve knocked your halo right off your head.

“I’m not letting you go back there,” Crowley says before raising a hand and snapping his fingers, “There, it’s taken care of. Squirrel’s precious car is safe and sound back at your motel.” Your bag appears at the end of the bed. “Now,” he continues, “Will you please get back in bed?”

“What will I tell Sam and Dean when I don’t get back to the motel?” you ask.

“Tell them you met a nice guy,” Crowley suggests, “Or perhaps a not so nice guy. Depends on your point of view I suppose.”

“You want me to stay the night,” you surmise. Crowley smirks.

“Well?” he questions, eyebrow raised, “It just wouldn’t feel right to send my favorite hunter out on a night like this. There are monsters abound after all.” You smile, dropping your clothing to the floor before crawling onto the bed. Settling above him, you leave kisses up his abdomen, chest, and neck.

“Happy Halloween,” you whisper, leaving kisses along his jaw line.

“Quite,” Crowley agrees as he begins removing the wings from your back, “Now take those off,” You shrug your shoulders, to help him. “It’s obvious you’re no angel,” Crowley adds. You half squeal, half laugh as Crowley flips you onto your back and settles above you.


End file.
